Egg Nog
by gummibar
Summary: One of the happiest times of the year; where one couldn't possibly escape affection and friendship… and yet, there were still days that he found himself alone. Odd-centric.


The rich beverage gently shook inside of the cup as he rested the mug on the table, watching the copious substance jiggle slightly; almost like jelly. Smidgeons of cinnamon calmly settled on top of the ripples. They did not sink, spread, nor drift away from each other. In fact, each little grain clung to another as if for dear life. They were like a family. A family of cinnamon.

And that was what the holidays were about, right? Family. Any room you stepped into was filled with love and warmth, the endless amounts of hugs and gift-giving. He had more than enough family to go around. Sometimes he wished he could ship some of them away, more specifically his annoying older sister, and share them with someone who didn't have the opportunity. He smiled slightly at the thought. Sure, they got on his nerves most of the time; but he still loved them more than anything. He couldn't give them away.

But sometimes, family wasn't always enough. Especially with him being the smallest of the group, it usually only involved derisions and pathetic jokes. Something he wasn't always in the mood for. He wanted to spend the holidays feeling complete, happy and loved—not ridiculed for his size and strained because Grandma had forgotten the mashed potatoes again.

He stared at the drink again, tapping his bony fingers against the ceramic shell. Creamy, cool and satisfying; thick enough to almost feel as if you were eating it rather than drinking… but no so thick that it was unpleasant. He took a small sip, with froth forming around his mouth. A sweet hint of vanilla trickled among his taste buds, and he purred slightly with delight as he ran his sleeve across his lips. The cafeteria certainly had come through this year. A dent had been created in the cinnamon, with pinches remaining segregated from one another. He had separated the family, broken them up; and even gave a small pout upon his misdemeanor. A few had stayed in their place, though; isolated in the middle like an island, while the others crowded around the edges.

He was in the middle.

One of the happiest times of the year; where one couldn't possibly escape affection and friendship… and yet, there were still days that he found himself alone. Even in a room full of people, full of his friends. It seemed everyone had someone to share the special time with, except for him. Anyone he reached out to was more than quick to reject him, and if he did get his hands on a particular romance, it never lasted.

Ulrich had Yumi, and Yumi had Ulrich…regardless of whether or not either of them wanted to admit it. It was the way that Ulrich looked into her eyes, and how nervous she would grow when she let her tongue slip and call him her 'boyfriend' rather than 'good friend.' Everybody knew, even they did. But stubborn was their game, and it was what made them… well, them. They were happy like that. And as his best friend, he was happy as long as Ulrich was. He glanced across the table, watching the brunette's face flush to the color of a mistletoe berry as the raven-haired woman playfully tousled his hair. He smiled.

Ulrich would show up at her door step with a rose if she was feeling down, and would risk himself to the Digital Sea if ever needed on Lyoko. Heck, he had even used a return trip to scam a lottery ticket just so she wouldn't have to go back to Japan. Maybe it was a lame, risky move on his part; but it was done with a good heart.

But…who did this particular blonde have, to be able to do that for? Well, no one. He could help Yumi out as a friend, of course. He had done it on countless occasions. There was always Aelita, too. The little damsel in distress who needed the upmost attention and care at all times, as she was the most vulnerable and also most treasured object in the eyes of XANA. One little slip, and she was gone… for good.

Because of that, he pitied Jeremie. He wondered how it felt to be the one on the other side of the screen, the one behind the keys instead of the one behind the monsters. How did it feel to watch someone you love helplessly succumb to evil hands, and there being absolutely nothing you can do to help her? The only thing you could do is sit there and stare at the screen as you watched her life points dwindle away. That's a really depressing deliberation. He shuddered, taking another guzzle of the velvety brew to sweeten up his sour thoughts.

And that was why Aelita would _always _have Jeremie. She's had him since day one. Were they dating? He didn't know. He wondered if anything would ever officially happen between them. Or had it already? You couldn't tell with those two. Nobody really ever pestered them about their relationship the way some did with Ulrich and Yumi. Maybe the title didn't matter, because at the end of the day he would always be the one holding her in his arms after she collapsed inside the scanner. Not him.

That was okay, though. Because he loved Aelita—that's for sure—but not that way. And he certainly loved Yumi, too… but _definitely _not that way. Besides, Ulrich would probably beat him into the ground if he ever made a move on his woman.

"Hey, buddy," he heard Ulrich's voice mumble, shattering his constricted train of thoughts. "Are you dwelling on how screwed you are for the math test next period?"

There's a math test?!

He stopped staring at his drink, looking around him to see his friends gazing upon him and giggling. Rolling his eyes, he beamed at Ulrich.

"No, I was just calculating how long it takes for your face to go from white to red when Yumi is around."

Laughter erupted, and his heart fluttered as he felt the familiar fullness he thought he had been desperately searching for. The reality though, was that it was right in front of him the entire time. He raised his nearly empty glass into the air, inviting the others to join in. They all tapped their holiday drinks together, toasting to their friendship.

And so then, he realized he wasn't as alone as he had thought after all. He did have love, and he did have other women to care about. And that was just it, title didn't matter. He didn't need a romantic partner; he didn't need a lover or a girlfriend. He just needed his friends and his friendships. That was the best kind of love he could ever ask for.


End file.
